EL CASTIGO
by michi nolet
Summary: QUE PASARIA Q SI UN DIA LOS CULLEN SE METEN EN PROBLEMAS EN LA ESCUELA Y ESME DECIDE METERLOS EN UNA ESCUELA CATOLICA? PARA QUE APRENDA A COMPORTARSE. Y ESTE PROBLEMA TAMBNIEN SE VE METIDA BELLA. SON LAS AVENTURAS DE LOS CULLENS EN SU NUEVA ESCUELA.
1. Chapter 1

LES RECUERDO Q LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHANIE MEYER Y YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO Y ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les dejo uno de mis nuevas historias y espero que les gusten.

Cap.1 Recuerdos

Edward Pov

Lluvia y mas lluvia, para muchos les molestaría esto, pero para mí es simplemente lo mejor que hay porque me permite a mí y a mi familia poder salir sin tener que preocuparnos de que nos descubran. Ahora me encuentro en la pequeña salita de la residencia Swan esperando a que la razón de mi existencia terminara de vestirse para podernos ir a la escuela. Al frente de mi, tenía a mi querido suegro-nótese el sarcasmo-que me estaba insultando mentalmente y viendo con unas caras, que si mátense ya estuviera muerto y todo esto gracias a mi querido idiota hermano Emmet. Que tiene que ver Emmet aquí, simple el muy idiota le conto antes de tiempo a Charlie, que Bella y yo estamos comprometidos. ¡Diablos! cada vez que me recuerdo me dan ganas de matarlo lentamente.

Flash Back

Me encontraba en la recamara de Bella ayudándola a estudiar para un examen de calculo que teníamos al día siguiente, cuando de repente se escucho el teléfono de la casa, algo que nosotros no tomamos en consideración, hasta que me di cuenta quien estaba llamando , me comienzo a preocupar y Bella preocupada por mi cambio repentino se preocupa pero antes que pueda decir algo, le digo que me dé un minuto para poder concéntrame en la conversación y solo me pregunto que hace Emmet llamando a casa de Bella.

_En el teléfono:_

_Charlie, ¿cómo esta mi futuro familiar?- dijo un muy entusiasta Emmet_

_Todo muy bien muchacho, pero ¿por qué me dices futuro familiar?- dijo Charlie confundido_

_Pero es ¿Qué no te contaron?- dijo Emmet sorprendido_

_¿Qué cosa no me contaron? Emmet- pregunto Charlie_

_Que Bella va a ser mi futura cuñada- grito a todo pulmón Emmet_

_¿Qué cosas dices?- pregunto alarmado Charlie_

_Que Bella y Edward se van casar- dijo Emmet_

Y de repente se escucho un golpe sordo en el piso de abajo, rápido cojo a Bella en mis brazos sin que le dé tiempo a protestar y bajo a velocidad vampírica hasta el primer piso, cuando bajamos vemos el cuerpo de Charlie tirado en el piso, Bella al darse cuenta baja de mis brazo y va hacia su padre.

_¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Bella preocupada_

_Se desmayó- que estúpida contestación le di._

_Edward, eso es obvio ¿pero porque?- me preguntó._

_Emmet llamó y se le salió que nos íbamos a casar, pensando que el ya lo sabía- le conteste a mi novia_

_¡QUE!- Grito mi Bella_

Acto seguido Bella comienza a dar vueltas alrededor del cuerpo de Charlie diciendo una y otra vez: _¡OH MI DIOS, CHARLIE ME MATA HOY!_

Y lo único que se me ocurre es llamar a Carlise, luego de dos ring me contesta

_Hijo, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado mi padre_

_Bueno no sé cómo empezar, no estamos muy bien que digamos- le dije_

_¿Qué les paso?- me pregunto alarmado_

_Que el idiota de Emmet le dijo a Charlie que Bella y yo nos vamos a casar y Charlie se está ahora mismo desmayado y no reacciona y Bella tiene un ataque de estrés- le conté muy preocupado_

_Vamos para allá, no te preocupes- me dijo_

No tardaron en llegar, vinieron Carlise, Esme, Jasper y Alice, esta última con una sonrisita. Qué bueno que Emmet no vino porque sería vampiro muerto. Alice me dijo: _Lo lamento, pero ustedes no se lo decían y tengo muy poco tiempo para preparar la boda y entonces tuve que interponerme._

Así que todo esto fue obra de ella, ya me las pagaría más tarde. Cuando todos pasamos vieron la escena, Carlise se acerco a Charlie para revidarlo y yo le dije a Jasper:_ Jasper, podrías calmar a Bella por favor._

_Con gusto, manos a la obra- dijo Jasper_

Se le acerco a Bella y la toco y de repente esta se cae y Jasper me dice mentalmente: _Ella está bien, la tuve que dormir porque no se iba a calmar._ La cogió y me la entregó, me la lleve para su cuarto para que estuviera más cómoda. Cuando baje Charlie ya había reaccionado gracias a Carlise.

Luego de un buen rato Carlise y Esme convencieron a Charlie que nuestro compromiso iba a ser seguro y bueno.

Fin del Flash Back

Gracias a Dios que Bella ya estaba lista, porque no creo aguantar más la rutina de insultos de Charlie mentalmente. Cuando la tuve en mis brazos, sentí que está en la gloria, ella se despidió de su padre y cuando estuvimos fuera del alcanza de Charlie, Bella me dio un beso cariñoso.

_¿Otra vez te esta insultando?- me pregunto_

_¿Qué tú crees?- le dije y como respuesta tuve una sonrisita que tanto me gusta._

_No te preocupes ya se le pasara, y mejor nos apuramos para no llegar tarde a la escuela, tengo la sensación de que hoy va ser un día muy interesante- me contesto ella_

_¡Que!, ahora te crees Alice- le pregunté muy divertido mientras le abría la puerta del carro y como muy madura de su parte me sacó la lengua. No pude resistir más y comencé a reírme cuando cerré la puerta. Pero al igual que ella yo también sentía que algo raro pasaría hoy y sobre todo cuando hoy en la mañana Alice estaba repitiendo los diálogos en japonés, de esa serie que descubrió hace poco, creo que es Ouran High School Host club._

_Qué les pareció? Buena o mala? Porfis dejen reviews para saber si sigo la historia ya que este año es muy fuerte para mí en los estudios. Y les digo mi prioridad va ser El misterio de medianoche. Bye cuídense._


	2. Chapter 2 El castigo

LES RECUERDO Q LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE LA ESCRITURA STEPHANIE MEYER Y LO UNICO Q ME PERTENECE ES LA HISTORIA.

HEY , SORRY POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE NO SABIA COMO TERMINAR ESTA CAPI. IMAGINENSE ESTE CAPI LO TENIA DESDE ENERO PERO NO SABI COMO TERMINARLOS ASI QUE HOY LO DECIDÍ DE TERMINA YA QUE ME VINO MI IMAGINACIÓN A MI OTRA VEZ. POR SIACA SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE AUN LEA O ESTA INTERESAD0 EN EL MISTERIO DE MEDIANOCHE VOY VER SI SUBI UN CAPI MANANA SE QUE LO DE3JÉ UN POCO ANADONADO PERO ES QUE NO TENIA NI LA IMAGINCIÓ NI LA MUSA PARA SABER COMO CONTINUARLO. ASI QUE VOY A DEJAR DE HABLAR TANTO Y COMO LE HE DICHO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUI LES DEJO EL PROXIMO CAPI Y LE QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS LECTORAS Q SE TOMARON UN RATITO DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER MI HISTORIA Y ESPERAR Y MUCHO TIEMPO PARA SU ACTUALIZACIÓN.

* * *

EL CASTIGO

CAP.2 EL CASTIGO

Me encontraba con mi querida Bella en el Volvo de camino para ir a la escuela y como ya había dicho antes, hoy tengo un presentimiento de que algo pasara este día ya que Alice me ocultaba algo esta mañana. Cuando llegamos corrí a paso humano a la puerta del copiloto para poderle abrírsela a Bella. Y ahi nos reunimos con mis hermanos, que han saludado a Bella con un agradable abrazo y aun estoy sorprendido de que ya Jasper no siente ningun deseo de atacar a Bella por su sangre, pero aun me quedo mas impresionado por el cambio que ha dado Rosalie no es nada malo, pero ahora ella y Bella son amigas casi inseparables. Pero es mucho mejor porque ahora se que toda mi familia ven a Bella como otro miembro más de la familia. Como siempre era común de todas las mañanas escuchaba todas las amenazas de muerte de las muchachas de este lugar hacía mí Bella, porque ellas aun no enténdian como yo me había fíjado en alguien como ella. Estos pensamientos me enojaban pero como si Bella supiera lo que estuviera pasandome dio una de esas sonrisas de las cual me tranquilizaban. Así que sonó el timbre para entrar a clases y todos nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase que era historia y como Alice pudo arreglar nuestros horarios, asi que todos los miembros de mi familia cursabamos las mismas clases. Cuando llegamos al salón cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos y yo me senté al lado de mi querida Bella. Todo la clase tuve que escuchar todas las mentes de mi hermando diciendose ellos mismo que uno de nosotros podiamos dar una clase mejor que el propio profesor, pero con el pensamiento de cual me divertía más era el de Jasper. Ya que este tenía una guerra interior con el mismo de si matar al maestro o ignorarlo por completo de las estupideces que decía, porque hoy el maestro estaba discutiendo el tema de la guerra civil, osea significa un Jasper muy atento a cualquier cosa que comentara el profesor y se estaba debatiendo si cuestionarle o quedarse callado, porque el maestro estaba diciendo que lo confederados eran una basura y no servían para nada y que los Yankees era lo mejores. Cuando Jasper escuchó esto por poco se muero y que eso es imposible para un vampiro, además estaba matando su orgullo. Pero cuando salí de mis pensamientos vi a Jasper subirce encima de su asiento con una bandera de los Confederados y empezó a cantar el himno de ellos. Pobre mi hermano aun no ha podido supera esa etapa de soldadito, enserio compadesco a Alice. Pero cuando el maestro lo iba a regañar sonó el timbre, asi que todos salimos del salón. El resto de las clases pasaron normal. Cuando sonó el timbre de almuerzo mis hermanos, Bella y yo nos dirigimos para ir a la cafetería y encontranos con la manada para irnos a sentar con nosotro en una mesa. Si se estarán preguntado que hace la manada aquí y desde cuando nos llevamos tan bien si ellos son nuestros enemigos? pues muy simple mi familia y la manada hicimos un trato para llevarnos bien, porque habíamos visto que nuestra enemistad le afectaba mucho a mi Bella. Asi que la toda la manada decidió venirse a estudiar en la high de Forks aunque no lo crean ahora todos nos llevamos de maravilla Leah, Alice y Rose se llevan de lo más bien, Emmet,Jacob, Quil, Sam y Embry se llevan de maravilla con todas sus bromas y comentarios y por último Jasper, Seth y yo nos llevamos de lo mas bien y esto a Bella le ibamos por la mitad de la cafeteria Mike para a Bella y le dice que tiene que hablar con ella un momento y Bella acepta diciendome que me vaya a sentar que ella llega ahora. Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa el chucho osea Jake me pregunta:

_Hey condechocula que quiere el marshmallow de Newton con Bella?- _diciendome con el apodo que me a puesto y todo por culpa de Emmet cuando todos fuimos una vez al supermecado a acompañar a Esme a hacer la compra para los chuchos y Emmet ve este cereal que se llama Condechocula y en la portada hay un vampiro y se lo enseña a todos desde ese entonces Jacob me bendijo con ese _nombre._

_En realidad chucho no se para que y ya lleva mucho tiempo.- _le dije.

* * *

Bella Pov

Ok, a la verdad que Mike es idiota o su mamá lo dejó caer desde pequeños y eso provocó que se quedara si cerebro? Porqué en realidad ya ni se cuanta veces me ha invitado a salir,sabiendo que estoy con Edward y yo me he negado. Este idiota ya me colmaba mi pasiencia y ya llevaba como 10 minutos hablando de que si quería salir con él a un lado y cuando terminó de decir su monologo yo le dije que no y cuando me di la vuelta para irme mi gran torpeza tenia que hacer acto de presencia y me tropezé y me iba a caer, pero Mike me sujetó pero lo que me ha sorprendido y me ha sacado mis casillas fue que el muy desgraciado me besó en los labios y cuando me di cuenta bien de lo ocurrido pensé oh oh aquí va a arder Troya, que Dios proteja a Mike porque de esta no se libra.

* * *

Edward POV

O sí, hoy este desgraciado iba a saber que es meterse con un Cullen pero en especial meterse con la novia de uno de ellos. Ignorando todos los pensamientos de mi hermanos y de la manada diciendome de que no le diera el gusto pero me importó un comino. Cuando llegué donde estaba esa basura le quité a Bella de sus brazos y lo empezé a golpiar con moderación para que no se descubriera nuestro de repente siento que uno de los amigos de Mike me iba a dar por la espalda pero Emmet se interpuso en el camino y detuvo el golpe. Entonces Jasper viene y dice : _El que se meta con uno de mis hermanos se mete conmigoi tambien._ Después dicho esto se empezó una pelea con mi familia, la manada y los amigos de Mike.

_Mira tu idiota Swan saca a tu maldito novio del mío_- le dijo Jesica muy enojado a mí Bella

_Mira tu zorra de Stanley pues dile a tu maldito novio que no me vuelva a besarme_- le dijo Bella muy pero muy enojada. E hizo algo que nunca me imaginé de ella le dio una cachetada a Jesica esta se la iba devolver pero Rose le aguantó la cachetada y Jesica le dijo a Rose: _Mira Barbie de barata no te metas en donde no te llaman._

_Mira zorra barata quien se meta con Bella se mete conmigo.-_ le dijo Rose muy enojada.

Wow eso nos sorprendió a todos, de que dejamos de pelear para verla a diria que la gran Rose defendiera a mí Bella.

_Que miran cantos de idiotas? - _Nos gritó Rose.

Acto seguido todos volvimos a pelear. Hasta que de repente se abre las puertas de la cafeteria y aparece el director y nos grita:

_USTEDES ANIMALES SALVAJES DEJEN DE PELEAR. CULLENS, CHICOS DE LA PUSH, MIKE, JESICA Y LOS AMIGOS DE ESTOS DOS ÚLTIMOS A MI OFICINA AHORA O MEJOR DICHO AL AUDITORIO YA QUE NO CABEN TODOS._

Y todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al auditorio y Alice nos dice:

_Chicos esto va ser bien divertido._

Entramos al auditorio y nos dijeron que esperaramos a que llegaran nuestros padres.

* * *

Esme POV

Hoy era un día muy tranquilo y me encontraba decorando un nueva casa. Estaba haciendo mi trabajo cuando escucho mi celular y contesto:

_Buenas tardes! Esme Cullen en que la puedo ayudar?_

_Buenas Tardes! Señora Cullen le habla la señora Cope es para informarle que se necesita su presencia y la de su esposo en la escuela, porque sus hijos se han metido en un gran problema y el director quiere hablar con ustedes_.- Me dijo la señora Cope

_No se preocupe enseguida voy, adios_- le dije.

No lo puedo creer la última faceta que me falta para ser una madre completa iba hacer hoy. Gracias Dios no lo puedo creer voy a regañar a mis hijos por hacer una travesura. De la emoción llamé a Carlisle.

_Mi amor sal del hospital y ven para la high que los niños se metieron en problemas._- le dije.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del director ya estaban Charlie y Billy oh por Dios tambien se metieron en problema la manada y mi dulce Bella, tambien estaban los padres de Newton y Stanley y de otros chicos. Y yo no podía dejar de sonreír y Charlie me pregunta:

_Por que tan contenta Esme?_

_Es que voy a regañar a mis hijos_- le dije y me vio con una cara de WTF.

_Es que nunca hemos tenido que regañar a los chicos por un problema de la escuela_.- le dijo mi querido Carlisle a Charlie.

_Pues suerte con eso.- _Nos dijo Charlie

Acto seguido el director entra y nos dice:

_Buenas Tardes! padres. Disculpenme por interumpir sus horarios de trabajos pero ha habido un pequeño problema con sus hijos y les voy a ser sinceros estoy sorprendido que la srta. Sawn y los Cullens entén involucrado en este pelea. _

_Disculpeme por interrumpirlo pero porque empezó esta pelea?_ - Preguntó Charlie como si puediera leer la mente ya que todos estabamos preguntandonos lo mismo.

El director nos contestó- _A lo que me contaron los muchacho es que el estudiante Newton ha besado en los labios al estudiante Swan y su novio que tengo entendido que es el estudiante Edward Cullen comenzó a golpiar al estudiante Mike por haber besado a su novi y uno de los amigo de Mike le iba a pegar por detrás pero el estudiante Emmet se interpuso y empezaron a pelear todos los varones y luego la señorita Stanley insultó a la srta. Swan y esta la golpió y Jesica le iba a delvolver golpe pero la se interpuso y luego Stanley la insultó y empezaron a golpiarse pero luego viene la pequeña de ustedes Alice y viene de Dios no sabe donde y le cae encima a la srta. Stanley así siguó toda la pelea hasta que llegué yo y la detuve._

Pobres mis niños y niñas fueron golpeado por esos salvejes. No importa si ellos no sientan nada pero los golpiaron que pena.

_Así que lamentablemente ya he tomado cartas en el asunto y no me queda otra más y no voy a cambiar y es que todos sus hijos quedan expulsados de la high de Forks. Ahora si me hacen el favor de acompañarme a buscar a sus hijos_.- Nos dijo el director.

No lo puedo creer expulsaron a mi hijos a la verdad que esto se acabó. Ahora van a ver quien es de verdad Esme Cullen muaj muaja risas malefícas.

Cuando iba saliendo de la oficina la me dice:

_A las afueras de Forks hay un colegio católico donde tengo a mi sobrina y es muy bueno y enseñan muy buena disciplina._

_Muchas gracias por el consejo. -_ le dije.

Oh sí me han dado la mejor idea muajjj ( risas malefícas)

Cuando llegamos al auditorio no podía creer lo que estaba mirando Edward estaba rompiendole la cara a ese tal Mike. Oh mi Dios cuando mi familia se enloqueció?

_Edward Cullen suelta a ese muchacho ahora. Y explicame por que lo golpeabas otra vez_? - le preguntó Charlie.

Acto seguido Edward suelta a MIke y le contesta:

_Diculpenme Charlie pero creo que a mi me enseñaros que a las damas se respetan y este malnacido de aquí - señalando a Mike- a estado haciendo comentarios y pesamientos obsenos hacia a su hija, además la ha estado mirando con cara de pervertido._

Lo que más me sorprendió fue la contestación de Charlie:

_Sabe algo muchacho dale con todo tu fuerza que tengas y hazme el favor de romperla la cara este pervertido antes de que lo haga yo y lo meta preso._

_CHARLIEEEEEE!!_ - les gritamos Bella, Carlisle y yo y los demás se estaban desternillando de las risas por el comentario de este.

_QUEE??- _pregunta este.

_Saben algo ya me cansé Bella, chicos de la Push y ustedes mis hijos los quiero en mi casa ahora cuando salgamos de aquí y ustedes también_. -señalando a Charlie, Billy y Carlisle.

En la masión Cullen

_Ok ya me cansé de que se metan en problemas y nunca sean castigados correpondientemente_.- les dije a todos.

_Pero Esme yo no he hecho nada_. - me dijo Bella

_Peros, nada Bella que por tí todos esto empezó_. - le dije y ella me dio una cara de disculpa. A la verdad que nadie puede estar enojado con esta chica.

_Ok ahora sigamos en lo que estabamos, como ya les dije que ya me cansé de que todos ustedes- señalé a todos- siempre se metan en problemas y ahora que hasta lo expulsaron de la escuela, no se va a quedar así. A si que ya me he tomado el atrevimiento de buscarle un castigo y disculpenme Charlie y Billy de no preguntarle pero sabrán que es para el bien de sus hijos.- _les dije a todos.

_Así que su castigo este terminar su año escolaer en UN COLEGIO CATÓLICO y ya he tomado mi desición y no se cambia y Alice por siaca no me mires con esa cara de perro abandonado._ - le dije a todos y todos se me quedaron mirando como si fuera una broma.

_Esme dime que esto es una broma?_ - me pregunta Bella riendose.

_No querida va enserio _- le dije.

_Por mi Esme cuenta de que Bella va a ir esa escuela._ - Me dijo Charlie

_Y por mi esta bien todos los chicos van a ir a esa escuela_. - Me dijo Billy

_Y tu señorita no me mires asi, a ver si esas monjas te hacen cambiar de idea y decidas no casarte_. - Le dijo Charlie a Bella.

_Esperen, alguien dijo monjas?, no por favor no me mentan en una escuela llena de monjas con yardas(metro o regla) que golpeen. Por el amor de Dios no por favor _- suplicaba Seth llorando a Billy.

_Peque, no te preocupes que de malo tiene una escuela católica_ . - le dijo Emmet a Seth.

_Idiota te voy a informar algomuy simple a ver si no te haz dado cuenta, una escuela católica significa celibato total. _- le dijo Jasper a Emmet.

_Espere celibato? Esme por Dios !!!- _gritó Emmet.

Me encanta esto de ser madre jajaja.

* * *

Que les parece bueno o malo? porfan dejen sus opiniones. Disculpen por la tardanza.


	3. Chapter 3 Compras y esperen un momento

HEY ESTOY DE VUELTA. SORRY POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES MIS FICS PERO HE TENIDO UN BLOQUEO TOTAL. TAMBIEN SORRY POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE HUBIERON EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR PERO FUE Q EL PROGAMA Q UTILICÉ ME DAÑÓ MI ORTOGRRAFIA.

SORRY SI LOS CAPÍTULOS SEAN UN POCO CORTO PERO LOS ESTOY HACIENDO CORTOS PARA PODER ACTUALIZARLO MÁS RÁPIDO.

LOS LINKS DE LAS FOTOS Y CANCIONES ESTÁN EN MI PROFILE

**ADVERTENCIA: QUIERO AVISAR DE QUE YO NO ESTOY DESPRECIANDO O MOFANDOME LA RELIGIÓN CATÓLICA, CREANME YO SOY MUY CATÓLICA Y RESPETO MI RELIGIÓN Y SI QUIEREN ASEGURARSE LE PUEDEN PREGUNTAR A MI HERMANA QUIEN ES BTVS22 . POR ESO SI ALGUIEN SE SIENTE OFENDIDO POR ESTAS UTILIZANDO LA RELIGIÓN CATÓLICA EN MI FIC SOLO AVISENME. LES ACLARO Q YO RESPETO MUCHO MI RELIGIÓN Q ES LA CATÓLICA PERO LA UTILIZÉ EN ESTE FIC POR EXPERIENCIAS Q HE TENIDO EN MI ESCUELA CATÓLICA.**

ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES EXCEPTOS LO QUE NO CONOSCAN QUE NO SEAN DE LA SAGA LES PERTENECE A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A MI SOLO ME PERTENECE EL TRAMA.

Capítulo 3: Compras y esperen un momento aquí nadie dijo algo de un internado? ESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Alice POV

Después de que toda la familia y la manada presenció el gran espectáculo que dio Emmet a Esme para no ir a la escuela católica, nos fuimos con nuestras respectivas parejas a nuestros cuartos. Al día siguiente , para ser exacto al medio día.

_HIJOS, POR FAVOR BAJEN UN MOMENTO_- nos gritó Esme y no sé por qué lo hizo si sabe que la podemos escuchar en cualquier volumen de voz.

Cuando todos bajamos a la sala Esme empezó a hablar:

_Bueno hijos como ustedes ya saben que van a asistir mañana a su nueva escuela y en es ta escuela les piden que tienen que comprar unos materiales, por eso, quiero que ahora mismo vayan a centro comercial con Bella, que su padre la fue a buscar ahora, y con la manada a que compren sus materiales. Alice, aquí tienes la lista y no quiero que la abras hasta que lleguen al centro comercial entendido?_

_Sí, madre.- _le contesté.

_Hola, chicos,Esme- _nos saludó Bella que acababa de llegar seguida de mi padre, Carlisle.

Edward se movió de donde estaba para ir a saludar a mi mejor amiga/ hermana / futura cuñada.

_Oka, como ya llegó Bella , ahora quiero que muevan sus lindos traseros a los carros y váyanse al centro comercial ahora mismo. Luego me llaman cuando salgan del centro comercial. - _Nos dijo Esme.

_Sí, señora. -_ dijimos todos a modo de saludo militar.

Todos nos montamos en nuestros carros y nos fuimos al centro comercial. Cuando llegamos al centro en la entrada nos encontramos con la manada.

_Hola, como están? Este Alice, Esme nos dijo que te iba a dar la lista de los materiales para comprarlos, así que si nos hace el favor de decirnos que hay que comprar.-_ me dijo Sam.

_Verdad es, les digo ahora. -_ Busco entre mi cartera el sobre y lo abro.- _Bueno lo que tenemos que compra para nuestra nueva escuela es lo siguiente:_

_un rosario_

_una pulsera de santos_

_una Biblia_

_una crucifijo_

_un collar con una cruz de plata_

_una estatuilla de cualquier Santo_

_una estampa de cualquier Santo de su preferencia_

_una botellita de agua bendita_

_un anillo de castidad_

_Wow pero vamos a una escuela católica o a una escuela de cómo matar vampiros o hombres lobos? - _comentó Seth en tono broma.

_Espereeeeeeeeen un momento, como así de anillos de castidad? pero que se cree esa escuela. Yo no voy a dejar de hacer mis travesuras con mi Rose. Sobre mi cádaver.- _dijo Emmet haciéndose el "drama queen".

_Emmet, deja de ser tan melodramatico y vamos a buscar una tienda religiosa y compramos nuestras cosas para irnos a casa. _- le dijo Edward a Emmet.

_Si claro, como Eddie quiere pasar tiempo con Belly Bells nos está apurando.- dijo Emmet a Edward._

Después del espectáculo que dio Emmet fuimos a una tienda donde una ancianita nos dijo que vendían cosas católicas en ese lugar. Cuando entramos al lugar se podía escuchar a todo volumen y por todos los rincones de la tienda la canción de Ave María por Beethoven ( por si acaso a la persona que no sabe cuál es la canción aquí les dejo el link donde la pueden escuchar (http: / .com / watch?v=aQVz6vuNq7s). Todos nos dirigimos al mostrador donde se encontraba una monja para que nos ayudara con nuestro materiales.

_Buenas Tardes! mi nombre es Alice y mi familia y amigos necesitamos algunos materiales para la escuela. -_ le dije con un tono de niña buena.

_Claro amorcito de Dios yo les ayudo mi nombre es -_y de la nada se escucha la canción de aleluya( no sé si ustedes ven Zack and Cody por si acaso es el ringtone que tiene lo monja que es maestra de Maddy y London y este es link y es en el minuto y con cuarenta segundos el tono (http :/ www. / watch?v =yCrlXTFWJEs&feature=related) -_disculpa- _me dijo la monja.

_Ahora sí, discúlpame mi niña pero era una llamada importante, soy la hermana María de los Milagros de los Santos Alta Gracia. Si me permites la lista y me dice para cuantas personas se los busco enseguida.-_ Nos dijo la monja.

_Aquí tenga y es para trece personas por favor._ - le dije a la monja entregándole la lista.

_Nunca en toda mi eternidad había entrado a una tienda religiosa._- dijeron a la vez Emmet y Jasper.

_Miren, todos vengan acá.- _Nos llamó Seth.

Cuando llegamos todos y vimos a la vitrina nos empezamos a desternillarnos de la risa.

_Yo quiero uno.- _Dijo Emmet como niño chiquito.

_Mi osito, ERES IDIOTA O QUE?, PARA QUE QUIERES UN KIT DE PROTECCIÓN EN CASO DE CRIATURAS MÍSTICAS_- le gritó Rose a Emmet dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

_Alice, aquí tienen sus cosas. -_ Me llamó la monja.

Ah oka, gracias y aquí tenga. - Dándole el dinero y cogiendo las cosas.

_Muchas gracias y vayan con Dios. - _nos dijo la monja.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial llamé a Esme y nos dijo que teníamos que ir a un lugar a buscar unas cosas. Llegamos al lugar y nos estacionamos y de repente me llegó una visión y ... no lo puedo creer:

_. AHOOOOOOOOOOOORA ESTO ES EL INFIERNO.-_ Grité a los cuatro viento.

_Qué pasa?-_ Me preguntaron todos.

_Solo miren por ustedes mismo. - _le dije.

Cuando todos entramos nos vimos con una caras de que hemos hecho para merecer esto?

_Buenas tardes! venimos a buscar unas cosas de la Sra. Esme Cullen- _le dije a la señora del mostrador.

_Ah okay, ustedes son los Cullen's y los de la Push, aquí tengo sus uniformes a su derecha están los probadores, por favor pruébenselos para ver si necesitan hacerles una alteración. - _Nos dijo la señora entregándonos a cada uno un paquete con el uniforme.

Todos no dirigimos a los probadores y cuando me terminé de vestir y veo nuestro uniforme empiezo a sollozar y a gritar y le pregunto a Dios qué he hecho para que lleve este pecado de la moda en mi.

_Mi amor estás bien? -_me preguntó mi Jazz.

Entonces me dispongo a salir y me encuentro con todos vestidos y con mi misma cara. Todos nos empezamos a quejarnos y entonces Rose, Leah y yo nos empezamos a reír del uniforme de los chicos.

_Le falta el collarín blanco y ya son todos unos Padres. - _les dijo Rose a los muchachos.( Este es el link para que vean el uniforme de los chicos http:/ / . /jm /img?s =MCR&f=1845982_&v=E)

_Hey Rubia, no sé de que tanto se ríen si todas parecen una santurrona con esos uniformes. - _le dijo el chucho, o sea, Jacob a Rose.

_Osita dónde estás? que no te encuentro. No puedo ver a mi Osita con todos esos trapos. - _dijo Emmet en un tono triste.

_Oye esperen un momento, donde está mi Bella?- _preguntó Edward.

_Verdad es donde está?- _Se preguntaron todos.

_Ya sé donde está - _les dije señalando a la única puerta cerrada.

Edward se acercó y dijo _- mi amor porque no has salido?_

_No quiero salir? - _nos dijo Bella

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ABRE ESA PUERTA AHORA MISMO- _gritó Edward.

_O QUÉ?- _lo interrumpió Bella

_Bella, aléjate ahorra mismo de esa puerta.- _le ordenó Edward.

Acto seguido tumbo la puerta del probador y cuando todos vimos la escena nos desternillábamos de la risa. Se veía una Bella enojada haciendo pecheros y con los brazos cruzados.

_Porqué soy la única con el uniforme de marinerita? eso no es justo- _nos preguntó Bella como niña chiquita_.(_Okey aquí les dejo el link con el uniforme de las chicas el de la el de la izquierda es el de Bella, el del medio es el de Alice y el de la derecha es el de Rose y Leah. http:/ japonenunatazadete. files. wordpress. Com /2008/02/ edukacja_)

_Mi amor si te vez hermosa- _le dijo Edward.

_Mi amor lo dices porque soy tu novia. Saben algo olvídenlos me voy a cambiar que ya me quiero ir a casa.- _Nos dijo Bella.

Acto seguido, pagamos los uniformes y nos fuimos a nuestra casas. Nadie quiso hablarle a Esme, solamente Bella. Hoy Bella se quedaría a dormir con nosotros por que Charlie tuvo que salir a Seattle por un caso que tuvo. Al día siguiente fui al cuarto de Edward a ir preparar Bella para el primer día de escuela. Cuando terminé con ella, bajamos para que Bella comiera su desayuno. Después Esme nos dijo los lindos que nos veíamos todos. Por que Esme forzó a los de la Push a venir a nuestra casa desde temprano para tomarnos fotos con los horribles uniformes de la escuela. Luego Esme y Carlisle se despidieron de nosotros y cada pareja se fue en su carro. Cuando llegamos a la escuela me sorprendí por su tamaño ( link de la foto de la escuela http:/ ./_lPX7ZO73pzU / S8OVbCjTFtI/ AAAAAAAADDw / jBCuNhhBJ2A /s1600/Valladolid+-+Antigua +Escuela +de+ Comercio+002+) entramos y estacionamos y entramos y estacionamos nuestros carros. Cuando bajamos una monja nos estaba esperando.

_Buenos días! muchachos . Mi nombre es la hermana Urtencia Alta Gracia de los Milagros de los Capuchinos y BIENVENIDOS AL INTERNADO DE ESCUELA CATÓLICA DE FORKS_ - nos dijo la hermana.

Esperen un momento nadie dijo algo sobre un internado. Como si todos hubiéramos tenido el mismo pensamiento gritamos

_ESMEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!_

Esme POV

_Carlisle- _llamé a mi amor

_Dime? - _me preguntó

_Soy mala madre? - _le pregunté

_No, porqué?- _me contestó y me preguntó.

_Es que se me pasó decirles a los muchachos que iban a ir a un internado y no a una escuela. - _le dije a Carlisle haciendo la triste.

_Mi amor, sabes algo no importa. Se te pudo haber olvidado y que pueden a hacer los chicos? y para eso somos padres de suponen que ellos hagan lo que le ordenemos.- _me dijo mi amor.

_Tienes razón. Eso lo bueno de ser padres y por eso me encanta. - _Le dije. Después llamaré a los chicos para decirles mi error.

Qué tal? le gustó o no? cualquier cosa si me quieren dar su opinión me pueden dejar un review un private messege. Durante la semana actualizaré mi otro fic y subiré un nuevo fic. Aquí los dejo hasta la próxima.

Att: Michi Nolet


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry por haberles hecho pensar que es un capi Nuevo. Les escribo este comunicado porque sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualizo mis historias y les quiero decir que no he abandonado ninguna historia mía. Es que tuve que dejar de escribir por una temporada, porque estoy con eso de las admisiones a universidades y yo que quiero estudiar arquitectura se me hace difícil. Además por tanta preocupación me ha dado un lapsus que no se que escribir. Por tal razón tuve que dejar mis historias un tiempo para así ponerme las pilas y poder entrar a la universidad que quiero. Voy a tratar de actualizar en mis vacaciones de navidades, no prometo nada pero voy a tratar muchas gracias a las personas que me leen y a las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida. :D


End file.
